DanganRonpa:Welcome Back Students of Despair
by CaptainPikachu
Summary: Haruka Akiyama is excited to attend Hopes Peak Academy, but when she arrives everything goes wrong.


_**Hello, I do not own DanganRonpa in any way shape or form. The only thing I own is my Ocs. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my fanfiction.**_

Haruka looked up at the tall school building. She was excited about attending Hopes Peak, but she was also nervous. She was still surprised that her name had been drawn from the lottery, and that she was identified as the Super High School Level Luckster. She was nervous about meeting her new classmates, but she couldn't wait to meet them. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her bags and walked through the tall, black gate.

When she stepped into the lobby, she noticed that the room was empty. Where was everyone? Haruka looked at her watch to check the time. It was 7:40 a.m., and the opening ceremony didn't start until 8:00. She realized that that she had arrived twenty minutes early...no wonder there wasn't anybody here! Setting her bags down by a wooden bench, Haruka decided to explore. Since she was going to be attending school here, it wouldn't hurt to look around.

She walked down a hallway, her shoes tapping against the tiled floor. As she descended deeper into the hallway, she began to feel tired and dizzy.

"Why do I feel so tired," she mumbled to herself.

The hallway began spinning and whirling. Haruka fell to the floor with a thud and lost all consciousness.

When she awoke, she noticed that she had been sleeping at a desk in a very strange classroom. She didn't remember falling asleep there. Haruka sprang up from her seat and looked around the room. There were security cameras hanging from the ceiling, and iron plates covered the windows. This struck her as odd, but she shrugged it off. Maybe this school took security very seriously. Haruka looked at the desk and saw a hand-written note: _Please report to the gym at 8:00 a.m. for the opening ceremony. -Your Principal._

Haruka glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall. It was already 8:00. She jogged over to the large wooden door on the right side of the class room, pulled it open, and walked into the hall. Haruka wondered the halls until she stumbled upon two metal doors with the word _gym_ labeled on the top frame. Grabbing one handle, she opened the door and walked into the huge room. On the court were fifteen confused teenagers staring at her.

"So, I guess this makes sixteen of us," a boy with long, messy brown hair said.

"Tch, the note said be here at eight…you are five minutes late," exclaimed a boy who wore a black trench coat and a black scarf around his neck.

Haruka stared back at the teenagers.

"Who are you people?" she questioned.

The boy with messy brown hair stepped towards her. He had lavender eyes. The boy wore a green hoodie, grey jeans, and black converse.

"I guess introductions are in order. My name is Takumi Naegi," the boy said.

He held out his hand and smiled. Haruka shook his hand and returned his smile.

"A pleasure to meet you."

A group of five teenagers walked up to Haruka and Takumi. A girl with short, light red hair spoke up first.

"Hi! I'm Mai, Mai Yukimura! I don't believe I caught your name," the girl said.

The girl was wearing a pastel pink skirt, a white sweater, kitty stockings, and pink flats.

"My names Haruka Akiyama," she replied.

Mai grabbed the arm of a boy and pulled him next to her. The boy looked annoyed. He wore a brown leather jacket over a white v-neck t-shirt, dark jeans, and loafers. He had dark hair that was cut short, and his bangs were wavy. His eyes were light brown.

"I'm Daichi Isayama," the boy said in a monotoned voice.

Daichi walked away with Mai still attached to his arm.

"Wait, why are you walking away?! Stop!" she cried.

Haruka giggled. She figured the two were close friends. Another teenager stood in front of her. He took her hand and began shaking it around.

"Hello, hello! Ichirou Minami is the name! I'm the Super High School Level Ghost Hunter, and don't you forget it," he said with a big smile on his face.

He had spiky red hair and grey eyes. He wore a blue jump suit and navy sneakers. He also had goggles perched on the top of his head.

"So, ghosts are real?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, yes, very real! Some are more dangerous than others. One day I may show you my collection."

"Collection?"

"Why of course! Every hunter has some sort or collection! Like a deer hunter with stuffed deer heads or a squirrel hunter with bushy tails, a hunter always has something to show off," Ichirou exclaimed.

Haruka just nodded along as he rambled on and on about ghosts. Soon, Ichirou ventured off to tell someone else about his collection. Next, a girl with silky blonde hair greeted her in a very rude manner.

"Hello, I'm Tsubaki Kajiwara. I'm not a model or a designer, but are you seriously wearing that? You are attending a very elaborate school, at least look the part!"

Haruka looked at what Tsubaki was wearing. The girl was wearing a short, long sleeved baby blue dress with heels to match. She then looked down at her own cloths. Jean shorts, a white shirt with a small pocket, a grey cardigan, and black vans.

"I think I look fine…thanks for the advice though," Haruka replied sarcastically.

Tsubaki scoffed and began scolding Takumi about how his green hoodie was not a fancy item of clothing.

"I wouldn't listen to her. I say wear whatever makes your comfortable. I mean, they don't call me the Super High School Level Seamstress for nothing! Oh, I'm Rei Yoshida by the way."

Rei wore cargo pants, a sweat shirt, and grey sneakers. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Haruka smiled and nodded in agreement. A boy tap danced his way over to the two girls and greeted them with jazz hands.

"Greetings, I am Shouta Hamano. It's nice to meet you."

Shouta wore a sparkling gold blazar over a white buttoned up shirt, black dress pants, and tap shoes. Around his neck was a bowtie and on his head was a fedora. He had honey blonde hair and brown eyes. Shouta and Rei began talking about dance costumes. Not knowing what else to say, Haruka slipped away to find another group to talk to. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a girl standing by herself. The girl noticed Haruka and glared at her.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Nothing, sorry, I'm Haruka. May I ask what your name is?" she asked softly.

The girl sighed. Her light blue hair was tied back into a pony tail. She wore a long sleeve shirt, work gloves, baggy pants, and work boots.

"It's Yui Nakahara," the girl mumbled as she walked away.

Haruka wondered if she was okay, but decided not to bother her. She searched for someone else to talk to. There was a group of four teenagers huddled together. Haruka approached them.

"Hello," she greeted.

A girl with pastel pink hair looked up at her and waved. She had multiple rings in her left ear and many tattoos on her arms. She wore galaxy leggings under her black jumper, and black high tops.

"Hi, you're Haruka, or so I've heard. My name is Emi Iori."

Before she could reply, Emi was shoved by a tall boy. Haruka looked at the boy and frowned.

"That wasn't very nice."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Emi. I'm Hikaru Fujioka the Super High School Level Libro. Pretty cool huh?"

Hikaru wore a black tank top with the name of his volley ball team written across his chest in gold letters. He wore regular blue jeans and sneakers. He had wavy auburn hair and blue eyes. Haruka noticed a small tattoo on the inside of his left wrist.

"Yeah, I guess."

A girl kicked Hikaru in the shin.

"Is that how you treat a civilian?! I, Sachiko Kita the Super High School Hero, will show you!"

The girl wore a sailor school uniform with the Japanese flag on the back, white ankle boots, and her black hair was tied into two buns on the top of her head. Her eyes were white. Sachiko pounced at Hikaru, but someone pulled her back. Haruka noticed that it was the guy who scolded her for being late.

"Oh, put a sock in it you Sailor Moon reject!" he snapped as he pushed Sachiko away.

The mysterious boy looked at her. She couldn't see the color of his eyes since a pair of sunglasses covered his face. A black fedora covered his head.

"Oh, it's you. I shouldn't tell trash like you my name but I guess I'll allow your sad ears to hear it. I am Naomi Sonoda," he said before slipping away.

Haruka left the group. She looked around and saw three others that she had not yet met. She walked over to the three strangers, over hearing their conversation. One of them were talking about goats.

"Excuse me."

The boy that had been talking about goats looked at her with ocean blue eyes. He was tan and was wearing overalls over a white t-shirt, a straw hat, and cowboy boots. His forest green hair was tied back into a bun.

"Well howdy there, I don't think we've met! My names Yamato Ogawa, it's a pleasure to meet yah little lady," the boy said with a deep southern accent.

Haruka smiled, "Nice to meet you."

She looked at the other two. The girl's bronze colored hair was pulled back into a bun with flowers tucked into her hair. She wore a white dress, the skirt was decorated in a cherry blossom print, and white sandals.

"I think white orchid and cherry blossoms would make a lovely flower crown for you. Oh, there I go rambling again! I'm Ayame Haruno."

Haruka looked over at the boy. He had jet black hair and green eyes. His hair was a bit long and the right side was shaved. He wore dark clothing.

"I'm Kenta Takamaru, nice to meet you."

Haruka conversed with the three teenagers until Takumi asked for everyone's attention.

"Okay, assuming we are all acquainted, let's discuss our situation," he suggested.

Mai raised her hand before speaking, "When I walked into the front lobby, I blacked out. Did that happen to any of you?"

Haruka nodded along with everyone else. She wondered why everyone blacked out in the lobby.

"Here is another question. Did anybody wake up in a random classroom?" asked Rei.

Again, everyone nodded. This was starting to get weird.

"Question three, where is the principal? He should have been here by now," Kenta said as he ran his fingers through his dark bangs.

Ichirou's eyes widened, "Maybe the principal is a ghost and is trapping here! Maybe I should hunt for him…he'd be a rare gem in my collection."

"I highly doubt that," Tsubaki said as she tapped her finger against her chin in thought.

Everyone stood on the court in confusion and in thought. Why did everyone black out when they walked into the lobby? Why did everyone wake up in a classroom? Where was the principal? As Haruka thought about their current situation, a high-pitched voice filled the gym.

"Testing, testing one, two, three! Can everyone hear me? Okay, let's get started!"

Suddenly, a black and white bear popped out from nowhere onto the stage that was located on the back wall of the gym. They stared at the bear in shock and.

"Hiya, kids, welcome to Hopes Peak Academy! I'm your principal, Monokuma!" the bear said as he twirled around on the stage.

No one said anything as their so-called principal danced around on the stage. What was going on?

"What? Cat got your tongue? Oh well, let's move on! I'm going to tell you how long you will be students at this academy. Most likely for the rest of your lives!"

"What?!" everyone cried.

Hikaru marched up to the stage.

"You mean for the rest of our lives?! You have got to be joking!" he shrieked.

Monokuma giggled a creepy little laugh.

"Upupupu, yep, for the rest of your lives! But don't worry, there is a way out of here. Wait for it…DA DUN! Graduation ladies and gents!"

Haruka chewed on her bottom lip. She was feeling anxious and the word graduation made her feel uneasy.

"Graduation? What's that?" Takumi asked.

Monokuma giggled again.

"Graduation is the one-way ticket out of this place, but it isn't a normal graduation. To get out of here you must kill one of your classmates without getting caught," Monokuma explained.

Everyone gasped. Haruka could not believe what the bear had just said. That couldn't be right! This was all some kind of sick joke…it had to be!

"Murder?! You can't be serious! That's unju-."

Monokuma interrupted Sachiko.

"I'mbeary serious! If you want out of here, then let's see some back-stabbing murder! Go all out, be creative!" Monokuma encouraged.

Haruka stood on the court, trembling in fear. This wasn't happening…this wasn't real. These things happened only in tv shows and manga not in real life.

"Well, I believe that wraps up the opening ceremony. Kick and scream all you want, no one is coming for you! Also, make sure to check out your e Handbook and review the school rules. Ta-ta for now!" Monokuma said before vanishing into thin air.

Haruka looked at the faces of her classmates. Everyone looked confused and terrified. Life as they had known was gone. They would never enjoy high school, they may never see their parents or families, and they may never see the light of day again. The class stood in the gym, despair slowing consuming them.


End file.
